hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 40 (Fun mysteries
Fun mysteries & the Hi-5 mystery is the fortieth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a vegetable face, then she gets a box and the note: Do not open until Sharing Stories. *CHARLI imagines that her body was made of fruits and veggies. *KELLIE plays a game about homophones words, then Chats gives her a box with the same note than Kathleen's. *CHARLI does some feet workout. *TIM and his space music band practice together, then he gets a box with the same note than Kathleen's and Kellie's. *CHARLI pretends to be from outer space arriving to Earth. *NATHAN follows some signs and they lead him to a box with the same note than Kathleen's, Kellie's and Tim's. *CHARLI hops, skips and jumps to get to Sharing Stories but she finds a box with exactly the same note than the gang's. *SHARING STORIES: The Hi-5 band unwraps their boxes, and Chats tells us a story about a circus where the juggler (Nathan) can't juggle, the clown (Kellie) can't clown around, the tightrope walker (Tim) is afraid of heights, the unicyclist (Kathleen) can't ride a unicycle, and the ringmaster (Charli) is shy, but one night they discover they can swap their jobs. Gallery Kathleen S3 E40.png Charli S3 E40 1.png Kellie S3 E40.png Charli S3 E40 2.png Tim S3 E40.png Charli S3 E40 3.png Nathan S3 E40.png Charli S3 E40 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E40.png Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Chats reading a sharing story. *During Sharing Stories, Tim and Kathleen wore Kellie's tutu from Robot Number 1. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns A face made out of veggies, who will it be? Eggplant, cucumber, let's just see A face made out of veggies, who will it be? Eggplant and some peas, let's just see. A face made out of veggies, who will it be? Eggplant, cucumber, let's just see A face made out of veggies, who will it be? Eggplant and some peas, let's just see. ;Body move #01 A body of fruit and vegetables, what will they be? Banana arms, carrot stick legs A rockmelon head and a plumb nose instead. A body of fruit and vegetables, what will they be? Banana arms, carrot stick legs A rockmelon head and a plumb nose instead. ;Word play Same words, different things, sound funny but it's true Same words, different things, here's a surprise for you. Same words, different things, sound funny but it's true Same words, different things, here's a surprise for you. Same words, different things, sound funny but it's true Same words, different things, here's a surprise for you. Same words, different things, sound funny but it's true Same words, different things, here's a surprise for you. Same words, different things, sound funny but it's true Same words, different things, here's a surprise for you. ;Body move #02 We love to be with no shoes on We love it when we're bare We can wriggle our toes or tickle our soles Skin we love to wear. We love to be with no shoes on We love it when we're bare We can point our toes and flex our soles Skin we love to wear. We love to be with no shoes on We love it when we're bare We can circle our toes, around it goes Skin we love to wear. ;Making music Calling all musicians from outer space Will come from planets all over the place Let's make music, doh, re, me And bring an instrument to play with me. We are together from outer space We've come from planets all over the place Let's make music, dot, vrr, doo We love to play our music with you. We are together from outer space We've come from planets all over the place Let's make music, dot, vrr, doo We love to play our music with you. ;Body move #03 I have arrived from outer space I've come from planets all over the place Let's do a dance, dot, dor, doo I brought a move so I can groove with you. We have arrived from outer space We've come from planets all over the place Let's do a dance, dot, dor, doo We brought a move so I can groove with you. ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #04 Hop, hop, hop, skip, skip, skip Jump, jump, jump until we drop Jump, jump, jump, hop, hop, hop There ain't no way, I'm gonna stop. ;Sharing stories Circus is in town, come on an join the fun There's jugglers and clowns and lots of fun for everyone. The circus is in town, come on an join the fun There's jugglers and clowns and lots of fun for everyone. Circus is in town, come on an join the fun There's jugglers and clowns and lots of fun for everyone. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Chats read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about homophones Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about following Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about skipping Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about circus Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about juggling Category:Ep about tightrope Category:Ep about unicycles Category:Ep about ringmasters